This invention relates to an engine cylinder head and more particularly to an improved mounting arrangement for the spark plug of an internal combustion engine.
As is well known, the spark plugs for an internal combustion engine just positioned so that their gaps extend into the appropriate location within the combustion chamber. However, the spark plugs should also be positioned in an area where they can readily serviced and also where they will not interfere with other components of the engine such as the intake and exhaust valves, driving camshaft and the like. Naturally, the spark plug has a threaded portion that is received within a threaded opening formed in the mounting part of the engine, normally the cylinder head. This threaded opening of the cylinder head is surrounded by a recessed sealing area against which the spark plug seals so as to permit a compression seal for the engine.
This type of construction, however, has certain difficulties. Normally, the spark plug sealing area does not extend vertically and, hence, it defines a pocket in which foreign material such as water or other contaminants can collect. This presents a number of disadvantages. For example, the accumulation of water in the spark plug recess can cause corrosion. Furthermore, when the spark plug is removed for servicing, the accumulated water may enter the combustion chamber and sweep with it other foreign deposits. This additionally presents the likelihood of contaminants reaching the spark plug threads and damaging the cylinder head when the plug is next installed.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved engine cylinder head.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting arrangement for a spark plug wherein the well in which the spark plug is positioned will be drained of foreign materials and particularly liquids.